Am bitteren Ende
by Nick Demus
Summary: Nach Voldemorts Sieg sitzt Hermione in Azkaban ein. Als ausgerechnet Snape ihr ein fragwürdiges Angebot unterbreitet, bleibt ihr keine andere Wahl, als es anzunehmen, mit allen zu erwartenden Folgen... Achtung: HG/SS extrem! Whinies draußenbleiben!


**Prolog**

Sie erwachte vom Klang fremder Schritte und runzelte die Stirn, noch bevor sie die Augen aufschlug. Es musste Monate her sein, seit sich jemand ihrer Zelle zu Fuß genähert hatte. Die eine Mahlzeit, die man ihr pro Tag zugestand, brachte ein dafür zuständiger Elf durch Apparieren, und die einzigen anderen Lebewesen, die sie hier je zu Gesicht bekam, bewegten sich schwebend fort.

Die Schritte endeten vor ihrer Zellentür, und sie blickte auf. Ein leises Murmeln auf der anderen Seite, dann glitt die Tür knarrend auf. Ihre Augen waren so sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass das grelle Licht der Fackeln sie blendete; mehr als ein paar Schemen vermochte sie nicht zu erkennen.

„Das ist sie", bemerkte eine männliche Stimme, die ihr bekannt vorkam und Schrecken suggerierte. Ihr in diesem Loch nur ungenügend beschäftigter Geist brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um die uralten Erinnerungen hervorzukramen. Dann stellte sie die nötige Verbindung her, und ihr ganzer Körper machte einen Satz zurück. _Lucius Malfoy!_

„Granger…" Für die zweite Stimme brauchte sie nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde; das Gefühl von nassem Samt in ihren Ohren versetzte sie sofort etliche Jahre zurück in einen von den Gerüchen unzähliger Fehlversuche durchsetzten Klassenraum, in dem Kessel neben Kessel stand. _Snape!_

„Wirklich, Severus, von allen Möglichkeiten wählst du ausgerechnet die hier aus? Du weißt, dass er dir nichts ausschlagen würde, also warum diese Pest?"

„Sie ist die geeignetste Kandidatin", erwiderte Snape. „Ihr Intellekt, ihre Hingabe, ihre Veranlagung – all dies macht sie zur perfekten Wahl."

Malfoy scharrte mit den Füßen über den völlig verdreckten Zellenboden. „Ich bitte dich, sieh sie dir doch mal an! Schau dir dieses Loch an und bedenke die Umstände. Ganz ehrlich, woher willst du wissen, dass irgendetwas von dem, was du brauchst, noch immer in ihr drin ist? Die ist doch hin! Was auch immer von ihrem Geist übrig blieb, nachdem der Dunkle Lord mit ihr fertig war, dürfte inzwischen von den Dementoren püriert worden sein."

„Du unterschätzt sie… und nicht zum ersten Mal, wie ich dich erinnern darf." Snape trat näher an sie heran; er schien die Länge der Ketten genau zu kennen, denn wo er stehen blieb, hätte sie ihn noch nicht erreichen können.

Er ging in die Hocke. „Miss Granger?"

Sie blickte ihn an wie ein panikerfülltes Tier, das man seit Stunden gehetzt und nun in die Enge getrieben hatte.

„Miss Granger, erkennen Sie mich?", fragte Snape auf diese typische, ruhige Art, auf die jeden Moment eine wütende Explosion folgen konnte, wenn man nicht aufpasste.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, und an ihrem hasserfüllten Blick machte er wohl fest, dass sie in der Tat wusste, wer er war.

„Ich bin hier, um Ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten", sagte Snape leise.

„Was redest du denn da?", mischte sich Malfoy ein. „Wenn du sie willst, nimm sie einfach mit!"

„Halt den Mund, Lucius", fuhr Snape ihn an. „Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Sie blickte verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Snape, der sich nun in der Hocke ein Stück weiter auf sie zu bewegte. Nun konnte sie ihn erreichen, aber was hätte das gebracht? Er schien nicht hier zu sein, um zu spotten oder eine ähnliche Gemeinheit loszulassen. Sollte er ruhig sagen, was er wollte, danach konnte sie ihm immer noch das Gesicht vom Kopf kratzen.

„Miss Granger, man wird Sie hier bis an Ihr Lebensende einsperren und verrotten lassen, das ist Ihnen doch klar?" Er sah sie durchdringend an.

Sie legte den Kopf schief, als verstünde sie ihn kaum, aber ihr Blick sprach tausend Worte.

„Ich biete ihnen jetzt und hier die _einzige_ Chance, diese Zelle zu verlassen, die Sie jemals bekommen werden. Verstehen Sie das? Ich mache Ihnen ein einmaliges Angebot, und wenn Sie es ablehnen, werden Sie nie wieder einen Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Sie zögerte, dachte nach, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. Sie nickte.

Er atmete leise ein und aus. „Gut, hören Sie mir jetzt genau zu. Ich muss wissen, ob ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann, oder ob Sie mir Schwierigkeiten machen werden. Ich versichere Ihnen, wenn Sie versuchen, zu fliehen, wird man Sie nicht töten, sondern wieder hierhin zurückbringen. Man wird sie auf ewig an diese Wand schmieden, und Sie sehen das Licht der Sonne niemals wieder. Sie sollten also ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob Sie mein Angebot annehmen wollen oder nicht, denn Sie werden entweder meinen Bedingungen Folge leisten oder wieder hier enden. Ersparen Sie also uns Beiden die Mühe, und Ihnen die Schmerzen, indem Sie darauf verzichten, zum Schein auf mein Angebot einzugehen, weil Sie hoffen, dass sich daraus für sie eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht ergeben wird. Das wird definitiv nicht der Fall sein. Wenn Sie zusagen, werden Sie genau das tun, was ich von Ihnen verlange, oder Sie werden hierher zurückkehren, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Natürlich hatte sie das, sie war ja nicht blöd im Kopf, nur ein bisschen durcheinander von all den wirren Gedanken, die ihr die Dementoren Tag und Nacht ins Hirn pflanzten. Was mochte heute für ein Tag sein? Mittwoch? Donnerstag? Sie liebte Freitage. Sie wollte lieber an einem Freitag hier raus kommen.

„Haben Sie das verstanden?!", hakte er mit lauter Stimme nach.

Sie nickte, widerstrebend.

„Schön, also hören Sie mir zu: Ich biete Ihnen an, für mich zu arbeiten."

Sie starrte ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.

„Ich suche eine treue und zuverlässige Dienerin, die mir bei meinen vielseitigen Aufgaben als Schulleiter von Hogwarts zur Hand geht. Allerdings sollte Ihnen klar sein, dass Sie eine Gefangene sind und als eine solche behandelt werden. Sie leben und arbeiten in den Verliesen unter Hogwarts. Sie werden mir für alle möglichen Tätigkeiten zur Verfügung stehen, sei es für Versuche, für Experimente, für Forschungen, fürs Ordnen und Sortieren, fürs Organisieren und Beschriften, fürs Saubermachen und Putzen. Sie werden mir meinen Fünf-Uhr-Tee zubereiten, meine Mahlzeiten servieren, mir sogar Gesellschaft leisten, auf jede Art, die mir beliebt, egal wann und wo mir danach ist; Ihre Pflichten werden ebenso zahlreich wie fordernd sein, und Sie werden diverse angenehme wie unangenehme Regeln zu befolgen haben. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Sie werden meine persönliche Hauselfe sein, mit allen sich für Sie daraus ergebenden Konsequenzen."

Gut, nun wusste sie es; er machte sich einen Spaß. Im Hintergrund hörte sie Malfoy leise kichern.

Sie wollte nach vorne springen, wollte Snape packen und zerreißen, aber dann zog er unauffällig, außerhalb Malfoys Blickwinkel, ein kleines Pergament aus seinem Hemdsärmel. Er entrollte es mit einer Hand vor ihren Augen, und sie las:

_Ihre Eltern sind nicht tot! Ich weiß, wo sie sich verstecken, aber sie werden dort nicht mehr lange sicher sein, da es sich bei dieser Zuflucht um eines der nächsten Angriffsziele der Todesser handelt. Wenn Sie aber mein Angebot annehmen, lasse ich Ihre Eltern sofort und heimlich in Sicherheit bringen, an einen Ort, wo es ihnen so lange gut ergehen wird, wie Sie sich ernsthaft darum bemühen, meinen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Ich wäre bereit, dies durch einen unbrechbaren Schwur beiderseits zu untermauern._

_Denken Sie darüber nach. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung!_

Sie sagte kein Wort, aber ihr hin und her zuckender Blick verriet ihm, dass sie angebissen hatte, obwohl sie befürchtete, dass er dennoch irgendwie log, dass irgendetwas an dieser Sache nicht stimmte. Aber hier und jetzt gab es weder eine Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, noch eine brauchbare Alternative zu seinem Vorschlag.

Bei Merlin, dieses Angebot war… die Dreistigkeit selbst, der fleischgewordene Albtraum.

Und doch… konnte es wirklich schlimmer werden als das hier?

Sie hatte _zumindest _die Chance, diesen Wänden zu entfliehen und ihr restliches Leben als Snapes Gefangene zu führen… und gleichzeitig damit ihre Eltern zu retten. _Wenn_ er die Wahrheit sagte. _Wenn…_

„Also, Miss Granger", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause, während der er das Pergament unauffällig hatte verschwinden lassen, „ich brauche Ihre Entscheidung jetzt und hier. Wie sieht sie aus? Nehmen Sie mein Angebot an?"

Sie musterten sich gegenseitig. Der Hass in ihren Augen konnte ihm nicht entgehen. Hoffte er wirklich darauf, dass sie ihm zu Diensten sein würde?

Konnte sie das überhaupt? _War_ sie in der Lage, dieses Angebot anzunehmen? Es wäre sicherlich eine Herausforderung besonderer Qualität, aber war sie es nicht gewesen, die sich immer bemüht hatte, allen Anforderungen zu genügen? Hatte sie nicht unzählige Nächte damit zugebracht, Hausordnungen, Regelsätze und Anordnungen zu studieren, um nur ja gegen keine einzige Regel der Schulordnung zu verstoßen? War sie es nicht gewohnt gewesen, hart zu arbeiten, egal für welches Fach, ganz gleich, was die Lehrer von ihr als Schülerin verlangt hatten?

Gewiss, es mochte lange her sein, aber so eingerostet war sie sicherlich nicht… wenn sie sich Mühe gab; wenn sie ihre Gedanken beisammen halten konnte…

Sie war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Aber nun, da eine geringe Chance bestand, dass ihre Eltern noch lebten…

Sie nickte. „Ich nehme an", sagte sie leise, aber es klang wie ein heiseres Krächzen.

Snape erhob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Sie hat zugestimmt. Veranlasse sofort den Transfer. Ich will sie noch heute bei mir haben, hast du verstanden? Und _keine_ Abschiedsbehandlung, ist das klar? Sie wird nicht mehr angerührt!"

Malfoy lächelte. „Natürlich, Severus, du bekommst sie genau so geliefert, wie du sie hier siehst."

Snape verließ die Zelle, und Malfoy schickte sich an, ihm zu folgen, aber dann drehte er sich doch noch einmal zu ihr um und murmelte: „Das hältst du keine Woche durch, Schlammblut…"

Bis gerade eben hatte sie selbst Zweifel gehabt, aber nun war es gerade Malfoys Kommentar, der sie dazu brachte, allen Stolz zu sammeln, der ihr noch geblieben war.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und ließ Malfoy mit kaltem Blick wissen, dass er ihr gerade genau jene Kraft verliehen hatte, die sie brauchen würde, um ihn Lügen zu strafen.


End file.
